Fjalori i trashëguar i shqipes
Fjalori i trashëguar i shqipes a-¹ Lidhëz, që përdoret për të lidhur dy gjymtyrë të një fjalie, që përjashtojnë ose zëvendësojnë njëra-tjetrën; ose, o: Kreativ a krijues (përdorim zëvendësues); Me hoxhën a me priftin? (përdorim përjashtues). Rrjedh nga rrënja i.e. *au-, një bazë përemrore, që shpërfaqet në pjesëza dhe folje. Kognat i saj në latinisht është aut 'ose, a'. Me sa duket kjo rrënjë është e pranishme dhe te ndajfoljet prap-'a', par-'a', mbrëm-'''a, ''brend-'''a'' (khs. gr. deksi-'''a' 'djathtas', ''arister-'''a' 'majtas') dhe në një fromë të zgjeruar te ndajfoljet e tipi ''djatht-'as', majt-'as'. (Pokorny 4. au-'' 73.) a-² '*au-''' 'larg, tutje'. Forma më e vjetër *H2ew-, e cila e zgjeruar në prapashtesën folojore ''-n-yo'' rrjedhoi në gjuhën shqipe foljen hyj, formë më e vjetër hynj me trajtat e dëshmuara dialektore hinj,'' inj''. Kur labiodentalja /w/ prihet nga ndonjë zanore, si rrjedhim kemi zanoren /y/: *duwo > dy, *drew-nu > dryni/dryri, *gwri:wa:-keH2 > grykë, *klewd-s > kyç, etj. Forma e shkallës zero *H2u-to rrjedhoi mbiemrin hut 'i zbrazët'(në gegërisht> dhe foljen hutoj në toskërisht. Forma e ngjyruar *H2au- > /a/ në përemrat dëftor a-i, a-jo, a-ta, a-to. Po ky dallim vihet re te ndajfoljet a-tje, kë-tu, a-shtu, kë-shtu, a-q, k-aq. Pra, ai, ajo, ata, ato larg, tutje, ndryshe nga ky, kjo, këta, këto, që janë pranë. Kognat i saj mund të merret'' u-'' në u-miti 'laj', u-kazati 'dëftoj' e gjuhëve sllave dhe ava 'larg' në sanskritisht, khs. ava-tar.Këtë shpjegim tonin e pranoi si më të drejtin gjuhëtari i shquar J. E. Rasmussen.(Pokorny 3. au-'' 72.) a-³ Pjesëz pyetëse, që fillimish përdorej në pyetjet retorike për të përforcuar shprehjen e pohimit, të mohimit a të dyshimit që nënkupton a jo. Meqenëse kjo pjesëz zëvendësohet në toskërisht me /ë/, si në tipat e fjalive: ''E bukur, a? E bukur, ë?, na thotë mendja se kjo pjesëz u përftua nga veta e tretë âshtë/është e foljes jam dhe, e cila, duke pasur një denduri të madhe përodrimi, sidomos në ligjërimin e kultivuar bisedor, pësoi rrëgjimin e pritur në gegënisht si /''a''/, kurse në toskërisht si /''ë/''. Përdorimi i saj në shprehjet e ndryshme të mirësjelljes:'' A s'na thua një fjalë?, A s'na pjek një kafe?'' bëri që kjo të fitojë funksion të pastër pyetës, meqenëse funksioni i saj i mirësjelljes ishte shpenzuar dhe kishte humbur tashmë kuptimin e saj burimor. Me një funksion përforcues të pohimit, mohimit a të dyshimit, kjo folje përdoret edhe sot e gjithë ditën në anglisht: 'It is beautiful, isn't it?' (E bukur, a/ë?). -a- Një zanore kombinuese a ndërthurse, që shërben për t'i bashkuar gjymtyrët e një kompozite, e ngjashme me ''-o-'' greke dhe latine: ball-a-ball, ball-a-faqe, bar-a-bar, bar-a-bardh, bisht-a-kuq, bisht-a-dhizë, bisht-a-furkë, bisht-a-gjel, bisht-a-mith, bisht-a-tundës, bisht-a-gan, bisht-a-lug, bisht-a-gjatë, bjerr-a-kohës, brez-a-hypthi, breg-a-bunas, breg-a-lumas, burg-a-madh, bull-a-fiq, burr-a-madh, burr-a-vogël, byth-a-dosë, çuk-a-pikth, dash-a-keq, dash-a-mirë, djeg-a-gur, djerr-a-kohës, dor-a-dore, flak-a-resh, fyt-a-fyt, gur-a-kuq, gur-a-bardh, gur-a-pesh, hën-a-brenda, hën-a-jashtë, kac-a-dre, kac-a-bun, kac-a-vjerr, kac-a-fyt, kal-a-kryq, kal-a-mend, kal-a-qafë, kal-a-pele, kâm-a-lesh, këmb-a-këmbës, krah-a-qafë, kuk-a-fshehthi, lak-a-dredhë, mal-a-zog, mal-a-zez, Mark-a-gjon, Pal-a-bardh, pall-a-ngjesh, prish-a-lesh, prish-a-plëngas, prish-a-qejf, puth-a-dorë, tar-a-hit, tar-a-lushë, tar-a-pushk, tar-a-shkat, tar-a-vol, thirr-a-vaj. (Watkins ''-o-'' 59.) abolla Lidhëz e përdorur në fjalitë qëllimore me kuptimin 'që, që të (bëhet, jetë)'. Duket se origjina e saj me mbaresën -''a'' është ndajfolojore (khs. më sipër: brend-a, for-a, mbrëm-a, nestr-a, par-a, prap-a etj.): dëlirë ti zembrën tême, abolla... t'ishem i dêi me mar frytin "purifica tu il mio cuore, affinché... io sia degno di trar frutto..." (Kamarda II 18). Besojmë se ''-boll''- është rrjedhuar nga forma e zgjeruar *bhēl-'' e rrënjës i.e. ''*bheuH-'' 'me qenë': anglishtja e vjetër ''bēon 'me qenë', latinisht fiat nga fierī 'm'u bâ', khs. edhe Barić (Arhiv I 138 v.). Çabej mendon se a''-ja nistore ka dalë nga pjesëza pyetëse ''a, kurse Barić e shpjegon si parashtesë, që vihet re edhe tek a-rrotulla dhe a-vari. Një ndërtim të ngjashëm të fjalive qëllimore e kemi edhe në gjuhët sllave të jugut da bi 'që të'.(Pokorny bheu-'' 146.) acar-¹ ''Acar 'të ftohtë i madh, thëllim' është një rrjedhojë e prapashtesuar *ak'-ar e rrënjës i.e. *''ak'-'' 'i mprehtë', forma paraindoevropia *H2ek'-'', ngjyruar në ''*H2ak'-''. Është të vihet re ruajtja e afrikates /''c/ nga grupit ''-ts''-, që mendohet se është një refleks më i vjetër se /''th''/. Me prapashtesën ''-ar'' i takon tipit të emrave nomina agentis, që është dëshmuar edhe te shumë emra ilirë, si Amar (shih më sipër), Blaedar, Longar etj. Pra, kuptimi i kryehershëm i fjalës ka qenë 'të ftohtë që të pretë' (shih më poshtë i athët, teh, ehull, preh, mbreh, shpreh, majë). Zgjerime të reja kuptimore janë acaroj 'pezmatoj', acarim, i acartë, acarī, acarītë. (Pokorny 2. ak'- 18.) acar-² Acar 'çelik', shumësi acare nga forma parashqipe *atsar 'i mprehtë' me një zgjerim semantik nga 'të ftohtë i madh/i mprehtë' (V. Orel, AED, f. 1.). Për shkak të homonimisë me fjalën më sipër, kjo fjalë doli pothuajse nga përdorimi, duke u zëvendësuar me fjalën e huajtur orientale çelik. afat Afat, një pjesë e caktuar e kohës, që është e nevojshme për me krye një punë; caku kohor (viti, muaji, dita, ora) për me fillues ose mbarue një punë. Rrjedh nga forma e prapashtesuar *apo-t-is e rrënjës *apo-'' 'nga, prej; tutje, larg' ku ''*-p-'' e ndjekur nga një zanore e prapme (khs. më sipër ''*-bh-'' te fjala ''avull) pati si refleks ''-f-'', kurse ''-is'', sikundër ''-os'' në pozitë të patheksuar pati si rrjedhojë zero. Për nga ndërtimi ka kognat të saj fjalën eft të anglishtes së vjetër në eftsoons 'së shpejti, edhe një herë' prej gjeramnikishtes *aftiz 'përsëri'. Çabej dyshon se mund të rrjedh nga turq. af 'falje' përdorur në fjali si affetmek 'bëj falje, ia fal', që, si semantikisht, si fonetikisht, nuk është ndonjë shpjegim për të qenë. (SE, A-B, 11.).(Pokorny apo-'' 53.) afër Ndajfolja dhe parafjala ''afër, sipas bindjes sonë, është sajuar nga pjesëza mohuese i.e. *ne, e drejta, forma e shkallës zero *n. dhe rrënja i.e. *sper-'' 'largohem', ku grupi ''*sp- > f-'' dhe grupi ''*-er, i ndodhur në pozitë të patheksuar rrjedhoi ''-ër''. Pra, *n.- + *sper- > afër nga parashqipja *asper(a) (lidhur me refleksin e *n.-''së rrokje formuese, shih më sipër avull). Orel e sheh të rrjedhuar nga kontamimin i ''*aps, një variant i i.e. *apo, që vihet re te greqishtja aps dhe të *apero, një rrjedhojë e *apo-. Krijime të reja janë: afroj, afrim, afrues, afri, i afërm, afërsi, afërsisht, përafërsisht, afro. (Pokorny nē 756, 1.'' sp(h)er-'' 992.) afsh Etimologjia e fjalës afsh është nga më të diskutuarat në gjuhën shqipe. Megjithatë, ne mendojmë se ajo është një rrjedhojë e rrënjës *aus-o 'ar', e kjo nga *aus-'' 'me ndritë', ku grupi i zanoreve ''-*au- > *-af-, ndjekur nga spirantja /s/ u trajtua ngjashëm si në huazimin kafshë < lat. causa. Përkufizimi i saj është: Valë e nxehtë ajri që vjen nga zjarri ose nga diçka tjetër e ngrohtë, kurse në disa kontekste është sinonimike me fjalën zjarr, si flet me zjarr/me afsh/me dëshirë të madhe. Pra, kuptimi i parë duket se ka qenë përndritje, shkëlqim, që lëshon ari. Megjithatë, për shkak të zgjerimeve të shumta kuptimore që fitoi, ajo e humbi kuptimmin e parë, duke shtënë në përodrim huazimin ar < lat. aurum, që ka një kuptim shumë më të specializuar, të veçantë, krahasuar me fjalën afsh, që fitoi kuptim shumë të gjerë, duke humbur kuptimin e saj të kryehershëm. (Pokorny aus-'' 86.) ag Fjala ''ag rrjedh nga forma indo-evropiane *aug-, forma më e vjetër *H2eug-, ngjyruar në *H2aug- >PShq *aug> ag (*H2aug-'' > shq. /a/, sikundër ''*H3eu-'' > ''*H3ou-> shq /o/). agoj është një denominativ, kurse agim emër folojor. Është një singularia tantum, sepse përdoret vetëm në njëjës. Emri foljor agim përdoret në shumës agime në shprehjet metonimike, kur shumësi përdoret në vend të njëjsit: Agimet e qytetërimit/arsimit etj. Kognat i saj është auge 'dritë, rreze' e greqishtes së vjetër, që tregon një afri gjenetike të greqishtes dhe protoshqipes.(Pokorny aug-'' 87.) ah Dru gjethor i pyjeve malore, me trung të trashë, me lëvore të lëmuar të bardheme ose ngjyrë mishi, lënda e të cilit përdoret për orendi, në ndërtim etj. Origjina e kësaj fjale vjen nga rrënja i.e. ''*os-k'-/*ok's-: norditshtja e vjetër askr, anglishtja e vjetër æsc > ash 'frashër', armenishtja haçi 'frashër', greqishtja oksue 'ah', makedonishtja aksos. ule. Meqenëse kuptimisht vetëm format shqipe dhe greke janë të njëjta, na thotë mendja se fjala shqipe është përftuar nga varianti *ok's-o, forma paraindoevropiane *H3es-k'-. Ashtë 'pyll ahu' është sajuar nga *ok's-o + stā > ahshtë, ku grupi prej tri konsonantesh CCC u rrudh në CC, sikundër te vjeshtë < vjelshtë, heshtë < helshtë, kashtë < kallshtë etj. Kjo prapashtesë haset shpesh edhe në emërvendet ilire, si Tergeste, Bigeste, Ladeste etj. (Pokonry ōs-782.) ai/ajo Në shqipen kemi shkrirjen a sinkretizmin e përemrave vetorë dhe dëftorë, rrjedhuar nga tema përemërore i.e. *so/*seH2 dhe *tod, forma këto që rrjedhuan në sanskritisht përemrat sá, sā dhe tad, kurse në greqisht ho, he dhe to. Në shqipen qe i gjallë deri vonë edhe përemri dëftor asnjanës ata, khs. ata djathë, që më vonë u përdor nga emërorja e shumësit e përemrit 'ai'. Lidhur me pjesën e parë a-'' shih më sipër '''a-²'. Pedersen mendon se ''-j'' kundër hiatit, por, ne mendojmë se te fjalët jotheksbartëse, *s pati si refleks /j/. Kjo mund të vihet re edhe te përemri pronor jonë < *sa:- + nos. Në të folme të ndryshme, për të dalluar përemrat vetorë nga përemrat dëftorë, shpesh përdoren trajtat nj-ai, nj-ajo, nj-ata, si dhe ç-ai, ç-ajo, ç-ata, që ne i gjejmë të përftuara nga *s(e)m 'një' e parashtesuar nga *H1en- + *sm > nj-'' ose ''t- + *sm > ç-''. Lidhur me përdorimin e formës ''*sm shih sll. e vj. kishtare česomu etj. Shumësi (ç-/nj-)a-to u përftua nga H2au- + teH2 > a- + ta:, kurse (ç-/nj-)a-ta duket se u përftua nga shkalla zero e neutrit a + *tH2. (Pokorny so(s) 978.) âj, ënjt Gegërisht âj dhe toskërisht ënjt janë folje sinonimike me fryhem dhe rrjedhin nga forma protoindo-evropiane *anH-'' ‘me marrë frymë’, forma më e vjetër ''*H2enH1-, ngjyruar në *H2anH1-. Antonim i saj është folja m’u çâj <*tsh-H2anH1-yo ‘m’u shfrye’. Një rrjedhojë parashtesor e kësaj foljeje është fshâj/bshaj, përftuar nga *H4op- + *sm.- + *H2anH1-yo, forma toske psherëtij. Kujtojmë se forma gege fshâmë/bshâmë ‘frymë’ ka dalë nga prapashtesa mbiemërore dhe emërore *–mo/*-meH2. Në toskërisht kjo folje lidhet më shumë me prapashtesën e pjesores *–no/*-eno/*-ono. Mbi këtë bazë të pjesores u krijua emri abstrakt psherëtimë. Megjithatë, te Budi haset edhe trajta fshantinë po ashtu nga një formë e pjesores në –''no'', meqenëse kemi të bëjmë me një bazë foljore, sepse kur baza është emërore, atëherë kemi krijime mbiemrash (khs. të ajtun, të ënjtur, mbiemra të emërzuar, nga një bazë e supozuar emërore në prapashtesën *–tu). Kognatë të saj janë: Latinisht animus ‘shpirt, mendje, arsye’ dhe anima ‘frymë, shpirt’: greqisht anemos ‘frymë, erë’ etj. (Pokorny 3. an(H)-'' 38.) ajkë ''Ajkë 'lyra e leshit të palarë, yndyrë, mazë; pjesa më e mirë: balli, lulja'. Në të folme të ndryshme është ruajtur forma e saj më e vjetër alkë, me siguri nga parashqipja *alka:. Meyer e nxjerr si huazim nga lat. alica 'një lloj drithi, fajlë magjike', që kuptimisht nuk ka lidhje me domethënien e fjalës shqipe dhe as i takon fushës së njënjtë semantike. Çabej mbindërton formën *olka dhe e krahason ajkë me alga të latinishtes. V. Orel mendon se forma e parashqipes *alka është e lidhur me álkti 'me pasë uri' dhe alka 'uri' të lituanishtes, si dhe olkti 'me pasë uri' të sllavishtes (AED, 3). Fonetikisht, etimologjia e Orelit e nxjerr fjalën shqipe nga rrënja i.e. *elk- 'i uritur, i keq', që po ashtu semantikisht nuk ka të bëj aspak me kuptimin e fjalës shqipe. Ne mendojmë se fjala ajkë duhet të shihet si një formë e zgjeruar në ''-kë'', e përftuar nga rrënja *al-'' 'm'u ushqye, rritë' (khs. ''sht-alb). (Pokorny 2. al-'' 26.) akull Përkufizimi: ujë i ngrirë Për etimologjinë e fjalës ''akull ka mendime të ndryshme. Kështu, Meyer e afron me lat. aquilo 'era e veriut', aquilus 'i errët', gr. akhlus 'i errët, mjegull', lit. aklas 'i verbër', prusishten e vj. aglo 'shi' (EW, 7). Jokl sheh te fjala akull pjesëzën a- + *kull, një shkallë zero kjo, e afërt me sll. e vj. kishtare kaliti 'm'u ftoh', etimologji kjo e pranuar nga Tagliavini. Formimin e fjalës akull ne e gjejmë të njëjtë me avull, duke parë zëvendësimin e prapashtesës i.e. ''-ro'' me ''-lo'' në parashqipen, si te avull: sanskritisht abhra 'shi', lat. imbres, por parashqipja *n.bh-lo. Prandaj, fjalën akull e rrjedhojmë nga *ak'-lo, khs. gr. akros 'më i larti', ku palatalja e ndjekur nga likuidja u trajtua si velare e thjeshtë. Kuptimi i saj i parë duket se ka qenë 'i mprehtë', khs. Ishte veshur akull/Ishte veshur(mbathur) shpic, si dhe kuptimin 'i mpitë': I kishte duart akull/të mpita (khs. më poshtë ath). (Pokorny 2. ak'-'' 18.) amë-¹ Përkufizimi: kundërmim Rrjedh nga rrënja i.e. ''*odma:, forma paraindoevropiane *H3edmeH2, sepse /*ó/ e shkurtë e theksuar jep /a/ në shqip, kurse /o/ e patheksuar, kur ndiqet nga nazalet jep /û/, kurse në shumë raste errësohet në /ë/. Pastaj, nuk kemi në fund fjale /a/ të shkurtë, por një /*a:/ e cila në pozitë fundore jep /ë/, e që është në të vërtetë rezultat i rrudhjes a kontraksionit *eH2, pas ngjyrimit të saj në *aH2. Forma dorike është odma:, por atike osme. Është m'u përmendë edhe kognati latin: odor < *od-os (të vihet re rotacizmi s > r në latinisht). Këtu e ka burimin fjala de-odor-ant'. Kujtoj se edhe fjala tjetër shqipe ''kundërmoj duket se e ka origjinën te *konter- + *od-ma:-n-yo. Sikur mund të shihet, /*o/ e patheksuar në fajlën e parë dha /u/, kurse /*a:/ në trup të fjalës jep /o/. Rënia e grupit tingullor ''-od-'' me variante të ndryshme mund të hetohet te folja ha nga PIE *H1edóm, pastaj'' -eĝ-'' tek *eĝom > shq.' û'-në, ku ''-në< na < *nos'' është gramatikalizuar në enklitik, si tek y-në, jo-në, so-në, to-në; H1ed-un-iH2 > uní/urí (khs. Gr. edune 'dhimbje') etj. Nëse është e sak etimologjia jonë se paraforma *klew-ont- është burimi i pjesores qenë, Tosk qënë, Geg kânë, që të dyja nga forma klenë e dëshmuar te "Meshari", atëherë të njëjtin trajtim ka edhe grupi ''-ew-'' në trup fjale. Po përmendim këtu edhe Zarën, Kroat. Zadar; Rushën, Kroat. Ragusa, si dhe latinizmin medicus > mjek etj. (Pokorny 1.od-'' 772.) amë-² Përkufizimi "lumë" Rrjedh nga rrënja indoevropiane ''*ap- 'lumë'. Forma më e vjetër e saj është *H2ep-'', ngjyruar në ''*H2ap-''. Forma e prapashtesuar ''*H2ap-no rrjedhoi në shqip nëpërmjet asimilimit të togut ''-pn- > -mn-'' (khs. Lat. amnis 'id.') >'' -mm-''. Janë për t'u përmendur këtu emrat e lumenjve të Ilirisë: Amantia, Amana, Amar (Krahe, Bekees), si dëshmitë më të hershme, hidronime këto që janë ndërtuar nga ky apelativ. Po kjo dukuri ka prekur edhe fjalët nga forma PIE *sup-no, shkalla zero e formës themelore *swep-no (khs. Gr. hypnos, lat. somnus 'id.'; i lumë < *lubh-no; lumë < *(s)lub-no etj.). Kur jemi te rrënja e fundit, dua të theksoj se forma e shkallës o *''sloub-o'' rrjedhoi emrin e lumit Llap me evoluimin e togut *sl > ll, të diftongut *ou >a dhe me shurdhimin e zakonshëm të bilabiales /b/ në fund të fjalës. Do të doja të theksoja se fjala shqipe (/b/ është një tingull homorganik me /m/, që të dyja janë dybuzorë dhe si i tillë është dytësor) duket se është sajuar nga *stH2-, shkalla zero e foljes *sta:- 'me nejtë' + fjala 'lumë, ujë', sikundër dhe fjala , ku elementi i dytë ruan formën parësore ''-H2op-eH2''. (Pokorny 2.āp-'' 51.) âmë-³ Përkufizimi: nënë Rrjedh nga rrënja PIE ''*am-eH2 > *amaH2 > pshq *ama: dhe mendohet se është vetëm rrënjë e keltishtes dhe e latinishtes. Të vihet re pranaia e nazalizmit në gegërisht dhe errësimi i a-së në /ë/, kur ndiqet nga ndonjë bashkëtingëllore hundore (te fjala e parë /o/ ndiqet nga /d/, kurse tek e dyta nga /p/, prandaj kemi mungesën e nazalizmit). Rrjedhojat përfshijnë: amëtare, amëz 'mbretëresha e bletëve; libri i lindjeve', amënore, amësi et. (Pokorny am(m)a 36.) ama! Por, a vihet re dukuria e kalimit të grupit'' -pm-'' në /m/ në të folemt e ndryshme të shqipes. Kujtojmë se kjo më së miri vihet re te urdhrorja: Ama!, e cila, në të vërtetë ka dalë nga paraforma ap-ma (ma është përftuar nga shkrirja a krasisi i më + e). Arsyeja e kalimit të grupit *-pn-, *-pm-'' fshihet te lehtësia shqiptimore e tingullit /m/ dhe vështirësia e nyjëtimit të grupit /pm/. Po kjo mund të thuhet edhe për grupin -mp-'' te fjala mëkat, e cila, në të vërtetë, ka ardhur nga parafjala më-'' dhe fjala latine ''peccatum. Pra, mpekat > mëkat me kalimin ''-mp- > -m-.'' Po morëm parasysh edhe reflekset e grupeve ''-nd-'', ''-dn-''. ''-tn-'', ''-nt-'' mund të formulojmë si rregull që tingujt shpërthyes /p/, /b/, /t/, /d/, qoftë kur prihen, qoftë kur ndiqen nga nazalet, kanë si përfundim një nazale. âmel/ëmbël Mb. i ëmbël 'që ka shijen e mjaltit a të sheqerit', përqasur me formën gege âmel, tregon se /b/ është një tingull homorganik i /m/-së. Që nga Meyer-i është përqasur me amla 'i athët' të sanskritishtes, kurse mund të afrohet edhe me amārus 'me shije të hidhur' të latinishtes, duke treguar zëvendësimin e prapashtesor -el/-ar në parashqipen (khs.'' avull'', akull). Siç mund të shihet, kemi një ndërrim kuptimor i ëmbël/i athtë, karakteristik, sipas Meyer-it edhe për got. salt 'i njelmët' dhe lit. saldus dhe sll. e vj. sladuku 'i ëmbël'. Në gegnisht, me parashtesën t''-, u formua emri ''tamel 'qumësht'. Po nga ky mbiemër u krijuan edhe rrjedhojat: ëmbëlsoj, ëmbëlsirë etj. Në kompozitën taml-a-gjak 'chelidonium majus', ku duket se ruan kuptimin e saj primar, sikundër dhe në toskërisht tëmbël 'i hidhur, helm'. Një kognat tjetër haset edhe në amalusta 'kamomil' të dakishtes. (Pokorny om-'' 777.) amshoj Fjala shqipe ''amshim, emër foljor i foljes amshoj, është sinonimike me përjetësi, duket se është një kompozitë e sajuar nga *aiw-'' 'jetë e gjatë', forma më e vjetër ''*H2eiw- dhe fjala moshoj me sinkopën e grupit bashkëtingëllor -wi- dhe errësimin dhe rënien e mëpastajme të zanores së patheksuar /o/. Pra, *awi-moshoj > amëshoj > amshoj. Një zhvillim të ngjashëm mund të thuhet se ka pasur edhe fjala latine aeternus 'i përjetshëm, i amshuem' dhe aetas 'moshë', sikundër dhe fjala sllave vek 'moshë, shekull', por veĉan 'i përjetshëm, i amshueshëm'. anë Rrjedh nga form i.e. *ant-'' 'ballë'. Form më e vjetër ''*H2ent-'', ngjyruar në *''H2ant-. 1. Anë 'fund, skaj' (khs. çiftin sinonimik pa anë e pa fund, kurse për kuptimin "skaj, cep" të shihet lokucioni anë për anë 'nga një skaj/cep në tjetrin) nga *H2ant-eH2 > *anda: > *anna> anë: Anglishtja e vjetër ende 'id.': Sanskritisht anta në Ved-anta: Greqisht en-anta, kat-anta, an-anta; forma e dhanores dhe rrjedhores anti etj. Nga shembulli i mësipërm mund të hetohet se rotacizmi nuk ka prekur këtë fjalë, sepse kur ai ka filluar të veprojë, një nga trajtat *anda ose *anna kanë qenë ende paraforma të 'anës' së sotme. Prandaj, parashqipja grupet ''-nt''-, ''-nd-'' i ka asimiluar në -''nn''-, më vonë në /n/. Grupi ''-nd-'' është i vonë dhe /d/ është një tingull homorganik me /n/ dhe, si i tillë, është dytësor. Po kjo mund të thuhet edhe për grupin -mb-, që u assimilua në -mm- dhe në fund përfundoi në /m/. Grupi i sotëm -mb-, prandaj, është dytësor, sepse /b/ është një tingull homorganik me /m/. Është me rëndësi të theksohet, sepse shqipja, krahas hetitishtes dhe greqishtes konsiderohet si gjuhë që ruajti gjurmët e laringaleve, se grupi *-H2a- dha në shqip /a/. 2. matanë < më- + atë + anë, ndanë < nd-+anë, pranë < *-st-, zakonisht çzëshmohet. Fjala sinonimike makth duket se është një kompozitë e sajuar nga *H2em- + *ag'h-os-to-'' 'që përmban ankth'. Mbiemri ''i/e ngushtë mendohet se rrjedh nga lat. angustus 'i ngushtë'. (Pokorny ang'h- 42.) aq Si ndajfolje ndeshet te Buzuku, Budi, Bardhi në formën aqë (Çabej, SEFSH, A-B, f. 58-59). Meyer e afron me format e sll. së vj. kaku 'qualis' dhe taku 'talis', por nuk e shtron si të domosdoshme afrinë e ''-q(ë)'' me ''-ku''. Lidhur me elementin e parë a-'', që haset tek ''a-i, a-jo, a-ta, a-to, a-ty, a-shtu kemi shprehur mendimin tonë (shih më sipër a-²). Elementi ''-q(ë)'' është rrjedhojë e formës *kwo-ti > *kati, që nën veprimin e dukurisë së njohur si i-Umlaut a metafonisë, mori formën *qet, e që në kompozitën *H2au- + *kwo-ti u rrëgjua në aqe, të pranishme edhe sot në të folme të ndryshme. Siç tregojnë shembujt e Buzukut, Budit, Bardhit, për shkak të zhvendosjes së theksit në rrokje të parë, ajo pësoi errësimin e pritur në ''-që'', për të marrë fund në formën e sotme aq. Përdoret e shoqëruar edhe nga deiktikët nj-, ç-, po, ja, qe edhe si njaq, çaq, po aq, qe aq, ja aq etj. Është e pandarë nga ndjafolja (ka)sa, rrjedhuar nga *kwo-ty-o (khs. gr. posos '(ka)sa'). E ndeshim edhe në ndajfoljen gjithaq 'po aq'. Kognatë të saj janë quot 'sa' e latinishtes, kati 'sa' e sanskritishtes dhe, mbase, kuwatta 'sa?' e hititishtes (Çabej, po aty). (Pokorny kwo- 644.) arbër/arben Emri etnik i shqiptarëve në Mesjetë. Sipas Johann G. von Hahn-it: “(...) emri Arbëri është një emër autentik shqiptar, që përdoret edhe sot e kësaj dite për emërtimin e krahinave që ndodhen në lindje të Vlorës...”; “Trungun e këtij emri unë e gjeta përsëri edhe në ishullin e vjetër ilirian të Arbas dhe në vargmalin që ndan Liburninë e lashtë nga Panonia e lashtë, të cilën Straboni e quan Albion, ndërsa Ptolomeu to Albanon oros...". Më tej ai vazhdon: "Duke kërkuar shpjegime nga kryepeshkopi i Durrësit Dambrozio lidhur me ekzistencën e emrit Arbanum në dioqezën e tij, ai i kishte thënë se edhe sot e kësaj dite e gjithë fusha bregdetare që shtrihet ndërmjet derdhjes së lumenjve të Matit dhe të Erzenit, krahas lugores së Tiranës, që kufizohet me të nga lindja, quhet prej banorëve të atyshëm Arben, prandaj jo vetëm që ndodhet një vend me emër të tillë, por në të përfshihen edhe tri qytetet e vjetra të Ishmit, Prezës dhe Ndroqit së bashku me qytetin e Tiranës; në të përfshihej edhe kepi i Rodonit së bashku me rrënojat e kullës së Skënderbeut". Në vazhdim të këtyre kërkimeve, ai shton: "Këtë fakt e pohojnë jo vetëm banorët e këtyre viseve, por, sipas peshkopit të Lezhës, Dodmaseit: “E gjithë fusha e kryepeshkopatës së Durrësit quhet Arbni, kështu që malësorët (që janë nën juridiksionin e peshkopatës së Lezhës), kur zbresin nga malet e tyre, thonë: Po shkojmë në Arbni.” Janë të gjitha këto arsyet që na shtyjnë, krahas çiftit antonimik mal e arbër, ta rrjedhojmë rrënjën arb-'' 'fushë' si një zgjerim bilabial të rrënjës i.e. ''*arH-'' 'me lëvrue', e cila me mbaresën e shumësit ''-VnV mori trajtën gege arben dhe atë toske arbër. Shumica nga këto kuptime mund të gjenden sot edhe FGJSH. Nga ky apelativ, sipas të gjitha gjasave, janë formuar edhe emërvendet ilire Arba, Arbanoni, ojkonimi Arbana, si dhe ojkonimet e shumta në Dardani katun Arbanash, dëshmuar me dhjeta herë në krisobulat sllave. (Pokorny ar(H)-'' 62.) arë Tokë që lëvrohet e mbillet, tokë buke, në shumë të folme është sinonimike me fjalën ''fushë. Mendimi i Meyer-it (EW 14) se është një hauzim nga lat. arvum ose ārea është i paqëndrueshëm, sepse grupi ''-rv-'' do të kishte dhënë ''-rr-'' (Orel, AED 8) ose ''-rb-'' (khs. korb < lat. corvus), kurse grupi ''-ea'' do të ishte rrudhur në /e/ të gjatë po ashtu (khs. folea > folē ose rē < rea. Edhe mendimi se kjo fjalë ka kognatë të saj âra 'id.' të letonishtes, arha-'' 'kufi, vis' të hititishtes, ''aran të mesapishtes, rrjedhuar nga *arH-, forma më e vjetër *H2erH3-, ngjyruar në *H2arH3- duket se nuk gjen mbështetje në vokalizmin e shqipes. /ā/-ja e gjatë e theksuar duket se është pasojë e rrudhjes a kontraksionit, prandaj etimologjia e saj u shpjegua me të drejtë nga Ölberg nga *ag'er-, duke parë te kjo kognatin e gr. agros ' fushë', kurse Kortland shtoi edhe kognatin armen arawr 'lëvroj', mendim ky që u përkrah edhe nga Hamp dhe Huld, duke dëshmuar edhe kjo fjalë lidhjen filogjenetike të shqipes me greqishten dhe armenishten. Të shtojmë se si në greqisht, si në shqip, mbiemri i.e. *ag'ri-o- rrjedhoi 'i egër' me metafoninë e zanores nistore, shkaktuar nga -i- > -j-, kurse në gr. agrios 'i egër'. (Pokorny ag'-'' 4.) arí Që nga G. Meyer-i (EW, 15) është vënë re se fjala shqipe ''arí me formën femërore arushë, si dhe formën diminutivale a zvogëluese arushkë ka kognatë të saj ŗkşah të sanskritishtes, arktos të gr. së vjetër, më vonë arkos, 'ursus' të latinishtes, ardž të armenishtes etj. Megjithatë, mendimi i tij se ky emër është formuar nga tema ar-'' si ''njerí nuk është i drejtë. Paraforma i.e., që mbindërtohet për këtë fjalë është *ŗkto-'' 'ari', forma paraindoevropiane ''*H2ŗtk'o-'', e cila dëshmohet nga forma e hititishtes ''hartaggaš, po dhe forma shqipe arí, ku a''-ja nistore është refleks i larnigales */H2/, kurse */ŗ/ rrokje formuese, nëse nuk ndiqet nga ndonjë laringale, ka si refleks të rregullt ''-ri-''. Por, /i/-ja e theksuar është rezultat i rrrudhjes a kontraksionit të grupit ''-k't-''. Kjo ishte një fjalë tabu për gjuhët balto-sllave dhe gjermanike, prandaj ato kanë shtënë në përdorim forma të tjera. (Pokorny ''rk'þo-s 875.) arrati Mendojmë se fjala arrati në gjuhën shqipe është përftuar nga shkalla o *ors-o-tia e rrënjës foljore *ers- 'me qenë në lëvizje', sepse grupi bashkëtingëllor *-rs-'', sikundër dhe grupet bashkëtingëllore ''*-rw-, *-rn-'', rrjedhoi dridhësen apikale ''-rr-''. Theksi në rrokjen e fundit të theksuar tregon se kemi të bëjmë me rrudhjen a kontraksionin e grupit të zanoreve ''-ia-'' në -í- shumë të theksuar. Kognatë të saj janë: *''re:s-'' 'me nxitue' e gjermanikishtes, ku e ka burimin edhe fjala e anglishtes ''race 'garë, gara vrapimi': Latinisht erra:re 'me bredhë, m'u endë', si dhe fjala rishi 'poet, profet, parashikues' e sanskritishtes. (Pokorny 2. ere-s-'' 336.) arrë Nga fjalët e shqipes, që tregon për afritë e saj të mëdha me greqishten e vjetër, është edhe fjala ''arrë, rrjedhuar nga rrënja indoevropiane *H2er-weH2 > *arwa:. Kognat i saj në greqisht është arva, kurse në sllavisht orah. Arrnjet 'pyll arrash' (khs. Shkozet, Qerret). Zgjerime të reja meaforike janë togfjalëshat arrëza e qafës/e fytit, sikundër dhe një krijim i ri është kompozita arrëthyese. (Pokorny 3. ar-'' 61.) as Lidhëz që përdoret në fjalitë mohuese, e përsëritur para gjymtyrëve homogjene ose fjalive të bashkërenditura: ''As sot, as në mot. As i mirë, as i keq. Po ashtu përdoret edhe si pjesëz: Mos e thuaj as dhe një fjalë! zakonisht për të përforcuar mohimin: As nuk kishte ardhur, as nuk mendonte të vinte. As mos prit të thuret gardhi me një hu. Megjithatë, ajo mund të përdoret edhe pa pjesëzat mohuese nuk (s'), mos: I zemëruar, as i foli, as e shikoi. Kuptimi i saj për të përforcuar mohimin duket se ishte parësor, kurse kuptimet e tjera janë, me sa duket, dytësore. Sipas J. E. Rasmussen-it, më parë të H. Pedersenit, kjo lidhëz dhe pjesëz e shqipes rrjedh nga kompozita *H2oyu- + *kwid- > *au- +*s > as, ku e kanë burimin edhe ouk(i) e greqishtes dhe oç e armenishtes. Gjymtyra e parë *H2oyu- ka kuptimin 'forcë jetësore, jetë, jetë e gjatë, amshim' (shih më sipër amshoj), kurse *kwid- është forma asnjanëse e përemrit pyetës *kwo-/*kwi-'' (w 'labiovelare'). Pra, kuptimi i saj i parë ka qenë '(jo) për jetën tuaj'. Watkins (ADIR, 2) i trajton trajtat greke ''ou dhe variantin ouk të përftura nga një frazë paragreke *(ne) oyu (*kwid). Është kjo edhe një, krahas dëshmive të tjera, se shqipja së bashku me greqishten dhe armenishten i takon grupit qendror të gjuhëve indoevropiane. (Pokorny kwo-'' 644.) ashkë Fjala ''ashkë është një formë zvogëluese e rrënjës i.e. *ak's-keH2 '' 'bosht' (Orel). Për një trajtim të njëjtë të grupit bashkëtingëllor ''*-k's-'' krahaso ''gjashtë < *s(w)ek's. Një shtesë e re është prapashtesa zvogëluese ''-l'' në ashkël, rimodeluar sipas tipit të fjalëve pikël, vogël, gogël. Një krijim parashtesor haset te bujashkë, ku -j- është tingull bukurzanie, kurse bu-'', një variant i zëshmuar i parafjalës ''mbë/mi, khs. bu-gjak, Bu-shalë, Bu-shat, Bu-dime etj. Kjo formë haset edhe në fjalën rumune boască 'bërsi'. Një rrjedhojë tjetër është edhe fjala mashë rrjedhuar nga *H2m- + *ak's-eH2 (shih më sipër ankth). (Pokorny ag' ''-4, Watkins ''aks-2.) asht Fjala asht rrjedh nga rrënja indoevropiane *H2ost-, ngjyruar në *H2ast-. Shumësi eshtëra/eshtna, një formë kjo metafonike e shumësit, sipas bindjes sonë, u shkaktua me siguri nga mbaresa ''-en'', sikundër në gjuhët gjermanike. Forma e vjetër *H2est- në rasën emërore *H2est-s > *H2e:ts-eH2, sipas ligjit të Szemerenyi-t, rritja e kuantitetit të zanores si rezultat i kompensimit të rënies së */s/-së, duket se rrjedhoi në shqip fjalën gocë me forcimin e laringales *H2 në velare, sikundër e kemi provuar edhe te fjala gath, një njëjës primitiv i fjalës gjeth < *H3ozd-''. Por, kjo formë e prapashtesuar në -lo, pra ''*H2e:st-lo > H2e:s(t)lo rrjedhoi fjalët guall, guaskë < guall-skë etj. Të përmendim këtu edhe rrjedhojën e prapashtesuar zhguall. Gjasët janë që edhe fjala rrashtë me kuptimin 'kafka e kokës' të jetë një rrjedhojë e parashtesuar e fjalës asht. Kognatë të saj janë: lat. os 'asht', greq. osteon 'asht', ostreon 'gocë, guaskë'; ostrakon 'zhguall, guaskë'. (Pokorny ost(h)-'' 783.) ath Kuptimi i foljes ''ath është mpij, athëtoj. Në të vërtetë, kjo folje është mbiemërore, sikur foljet e tipit (z)bardh, (s)kuq, (z)verdh, sepse ajo është përftuar nga mbiemri ath-ët(edhe folja tjetër athëtoj është mbiemërore), ku -''ët'' është një shtesë e vonë, mbiemër ky që u rrjedhua nga rrënja i.e. *ak'- 'i mprehtë' (shih më sipër acar), të cilin e vuri re Meyer (EW, 2), duke e përqasur me aśri të sanskritishtes, aseln të armenishtes, ostru të sllavishtes së vjetër, asztrus të lituanishtes, akros të greqishtes, acus dhe acidus të latinishtes etj. (Pokorny 2. ak'- 18.) avull E. Hamp e shpjegon këtë fjalë të rrjedhuar nga forma e prapashtesuar e shkallës zero *n.bh(u)-lo të rrënjës i.e.'' *nebh-'' 're', ku nazalja rrokjeformuese *n. në ballë të fjalës rrjedhoi /''a''/, kurse bilabialja e aspiruar */''bh''/, në një fazë më të vonë, ndjekur nga një zanore e prapme, rrjedhoi labio-velaren /''v''/. Fjala rumune abur flet për ruajtjen e refleksit të dëshmuar *bh > b, si dhe për /''l''/-në intevokalike, e cila në rumanisht i shtrohet rotacizmit: l > r /V_V, sikundër në toskërisht n > r / V_V. Kjo fjalë e përbashkët e shqipes dhe e rumanishtes, krahas një numri tjetër jo të vogël fjalësh të tjera, që me siguri se i takojnë fjalorit themelor të çdo gjuhe, flet për afritë tepër të mëdha të parashqipes dhe dakishtes. Kognatë të saj merren fjala latine nebula 'mjegull' dhe greke nephos 'id.'. Ka gjasë që kjo fjalë merr pjesë edhe në kompozitën avdosë, si dhe në fjalën e përbërë lavër, sajuar nga parashtesa l- + *n.bh-reH2 > *lavra:. (Pokorny 2. (enebh-) 315.) Abdullah Konushevci